Gatling Pea (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Gatling Pea (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 5 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |trait = Double Strike |tribe = Pea Plant |ability = Pea Evolution: This does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = There is no problem that cannot be solved by more peas.}} Gatling Pea is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /4 . It has the Double Strike trait, and its Pea Evolution ability makes it do a bonus attack. Origin It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Its Evolution ability alludes to how it is an upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies. Its description may be an allusion to how Gatling Pea shoots more peas than the other peashooting plants in said game. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Trait: Double Strike' *'Ability: Pea Evolution:' This does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description There is no problem that cannot be solved by more peas. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |5 }} * |4 }} Strategies With By itself, Gatling Pea should be treated like a more powerful version of . Just like Repeater, due to its Double Strike trait, it will perform a bonus attack if it survives combat, essentially allowing it to do double damage or attack the zombie hero after destroying a zombie. Just like other Double Strike plants, increasing its strength is always a good idea as it only makes the fact it can do at least two attacks in a turn more potent. Being a pea plant, this can easily be done with , becoming a 6 /5 Double Strike plant, or The Podfather, which makes Gatling Pea stronger when played, making it a 6 /7 . This can allow Gatling Pea to do up to 12 damage (or 18 if you count its Evolution ability) total in a turn. If you want to look for an alternative, Grape Power is a better choice as it bumps its strength to a massive 8. However, the main distinction for Gatling Pea is that it can be Evolved over another pea plant. Doing so will cause Gatling Pea to perform a bonus attack upon being played which can help either remove a zombie with 4 or less leaving the zombie hero's lane open, or weaken a high health zombie which can then be taken out easier during combat. It is recommended to never play this plant at all if Bonus Track Buckethead is on the field, and instead try to destroy him first if you do, as he nullifies both this plant's Evolution ability and Double Strike trait. Against Gatling Pea should be treated like a Repeater with higher stats, if left alone it can do a lot of damage in its lane, potentially taking out 8 in an empty lane. It can be especially dangerous in tandem with Torchwood or The Podfather. In order to try and mitigate or prevent its evolution effect, you can try to ensure there isn't another pea for it to evolve over or placing a Gravestone zombie in front of peas it may be evolved on. Many tricks such as Locust Swarm or B-flat can easily take out this plant before the fight phase begins, so using them is a good idea. Jester can also be used to both block its evolution bonus attack and take on both of its attacks while being able to activate his ability twice. The best counter to this plant, however, is Bonus Track Buckethead, which can be used to prevent Gatling Pea from using its Evolution ability and from performing a bonus attack from Double Strike. Gallery GatlingPeaNewStat.jpg|Gatling Pea's statistics Gatling_Pea_cardface.png|Gatling Pea's card image Gatling_Pea_PvZH_Textures.png|Gatling Pea's sprites Old GatlingPeaStat.jpg|Gatling Pea's statistics GatlingPeaCosmicPea.jpg|Gatling Pea's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Pea GatlingReincarnation.jpg|Gatling Pea's statistics after being Transformed from Reincarnation Screenshot_2017-10-14-07-30-55-02.jpeg|Gatling Pea's card Bullet seed.png|Gatling Pea attacking/activating its ability Trivia *It is the second legendary to not display the "shine" effect, the other being . *It was originally going to cost 3 , have 4 /5 , and destroy a plant when it was played. **There was also a zombie named "Zombie Mob" that did the exact same thing, but destroyed a zombie instead. **During the development of Colossal Fossils, it had only 4 instead of 5. *Despite Gatling Pea in its original game firing 4 peas, Gatling Pea is shown firing a scatter shot of 5 abnormally small peas. *It and Precision Blast are the only legendary cards in the game. *It and share a surprising number of similarities. **They both have 5 . **They both cost 5 . **They both have an offensive trait. **They are both based on upgrade plants in PvZ1. **Neither of the plants they were based on returned in PvZ2. **They both have Evolution abilities. See also *Gatling Pea Category:Colossal cards Category:Double Strike cards Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Evolution cards